super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
Current Characters *Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shrek (Shrek) *Putt-Putt (Putt-Putt series) *Stingy (LazyTown) *Burdine Maxwell (Bratz) *EQG Fluttershy (Equestria Girls) *Genderless Child (If Undertale was Realistic) *Snide (Power Rangers Dino Charge) *G3.5 Scootaloo & G3.5 Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony G3.5) *Cody (SuperMarioLogan) *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zomby Gaga (Monster High) *Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) *Abridged Joey (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series) *Junior (SuperMarioLogan) *EQG Rarity (Equestria Girls) *Adventure Freddy Fazbear (FNAF World) *Barbie (Barbie) *Regina George (Mean Girls) *The Hub (TV Logos) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Adagio Dazzle (Equestria Girls) *Oishi Kawaii (Oishi Kawaii High School Battle) *Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Clawdeena9 (YouTube) *Sonic Zombies (Sonic Zombie series) *Ed (Good Burger) *Sonata Dusk (Equestria Girls) *Joseph (SuperMarioLogan) *Raquelle (Barbie) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Yandereplier (Markiplier Yandere Simulator Animated) *Garnet (Steven Universe) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Movie Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony The Movie 2017) *OJ (Inanimate Insanity) *Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *Kagura (Azumanga Daioh) *SMG4 Mario (SuperMarioGlitchy4) *MMD Bonnie (Miku Miku Dance) *Papa Bear (Terry Toons) *Oney (Oney Plays) *Hanazuki (Hanazuki Full of Treasures) *Charlie Chaplin (Silent Films) *Lester the Unlikely *Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Mr. Grumpy (The Mr. Men Show) *Filmora (Wondershare) *Toon Lizzie McGuire (Lizzie McGuire) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Musa (Winx Club) *Amanda Bynes (The Amanda Show) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *Movie Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *SheZow *Aku & Scaramouche (Samurai Jack) Characters Coming Soon *EDplus777 (YouTube) *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss) *Stephanie (LazyTown) *The Great & Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shawn & Serena (YouTube) *Nigel (Landstalker) *Knockoff Pooh (Winnie the Pooh Knockoffs) *Wiley Wolf (Great Wolf Lodge) *The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Toon Toad (Super Mario Bros. Super Show) *Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z) *Pat the NES Punk *Bob Ross (The Joy of Painting) *FUZ e DICE (YouTube) *Saban Moon (Toon Maker/Saban Sailor Moon) *Phil Eggtree (Riddle School) *Viva Reverie (YouTube) *Starsong (My Little Pony G3) *Abridged Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series) (REMAKE) *Geoffrey (Toys "R" Us) *Da Child (Underpants) *Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *FCCD Mr. Krabs (Fried Chili Cheese Dogs) *Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) *Abridged Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The Abridged Series) *Wade Duck (U.S. Acres/Garfield and Friends) *Abridged Yusaku (Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains The Abridged Series) Bonus Characters *Sharon (Braceface) (In Hub's Moveset) *EQG Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls) (In OJ's Moveset) Echo Fighters *Mean Twilight (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic S08E13 "The Mean Six") (Echo Fighter of Princess Twilight Sparkle) *Nina (Braceface) (Echo Fighter of Sharon) *Robot Barbie (Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse "Send in the Clones") (Echo Fighter of Barbie) Unlisted Video/Non-Canon Characters *Freddy Barbie (MS Paint) *Julie Pouton (Facebook) *FlutterBob Shypants (OC) *Princess Springtrap (MS Paint) *Frully (MS Paint) *N16 Sonic (MS Paint) *APRIL FOOLS Person (Holidays) Guest Characters *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Smash Bros. Lawl Nitro) *Leo (Little Einsteins) (Smash Bros. Lawl D Kess) *Comic Mario (Mario Adventures) (Smash Bros. LOL) *Cub (Happy Tree Friends) (Lawl Shock) Scrapped Characters *Leafy (Battle for Dream Island) Roster Switch_Roster.png|Roster 2017 Unlisted Character Roster.png|Unlisted Character Roster Category:Spoilers Category:Playable Characters